frostedminifearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tolerance
"Tolerance" was the second annual Frosted Mini Fears Halloween special and the last episode of Season 2. It was written and directed by Phil Spruner and starred Efren Aguliera and Joaquin Lascano. It premiered on October 31,2014 and can be viewed here Production Tolerance was recorded on July 26, 2014 immediately following the completion of Season 2. Much like "Cooking 4 Kids" it is a short film rather than a traditional creepypasta. Originally Jerry Patrick, who narrated the episode "Lightbulbs" was offered a role in the film but he turned it down. The role was then offered to Joaquin Lascano. Phil revealed this during a commentary on the film. The role of Janice was cast at the last minute as the FMF team was having difficulty finding someone to play the role. During production, the chair that Joaquin was tied to began to collapse and would have to be reinforced in between takes. Most of the effects were done practically with little to no digital effects work done. This was a decision made to enhance the grittiness and add to the atmosphere. There was also a conscious choice not to include any music in the film. In the commentary for the film Phil states he wanted the film to have a similar tone and feel to the Batman fight against Bane in Dark Knight RIses. The film is also unique as it is told entirely through visuals with little to no dialogue. Summary In an empty, dark, dimly lit room a man sits unconscious gagged and bound to a chair. He has a large bloody wound on his head and a black eye. His clothes are tattered and torn. The lights begin to flicker and an unknown man appears in the back of the room near the entrance. He walks past the victim who begins to wake up. The victim reacts as if he recognized the man and knows what is about to happen. The man walks past the victim to his table full of instruments of torture and clicks on his desk lamp. He picks up a nutcracker and approaches the victim. The victim frantically tries to get free from his confines but is unable. The man grabs the victims hand and forces one of his fingers into the nutcracker. He then proceeded to break the victims fingers, one by one, one knuckle at a time, while the victim cries out in agony. Once he finishes he returns to his table, tosses down the nutcracker and begins to put on rubberized latex gloves. He picks up a pair of jumper cables with 2 wet sponges clipped to one end and makes his way to the victim. The victim moans out in protest but the man places the sponges against his temples and electrocutes the victim. The lights in the room flicker as the victim screams out in agony. After putting away the jumper cables, the man notices the wound on the victims head. he removes his gloves and returns to his table where he picks up a salt shaker full of table salt. He unscrews the lid and pours the salt into his hand before slapping the salt into the victims open wound. The victim writhes in agony. Finally the man returns to his table, and retrieves a scalpel. He approaches the victim who uses all of his energy to attempt one last escape. Suddenly there is a knock, and a nurse opens the door. "Doctor, Mrs. Tyler is here for your 10 o'clock" she states, not fazed at all but what is transpiring inside. The man replies "Thank you Janice, tell Mrs. Tyler I'll be right there." The nurse smiles and closes the door. The man put away the scalpel and put on a long white coat and leaves, glaring at the victim as he does. The light flicker one last time before eventually fading out to darkness. Reception The film received mixed to favorable reviews with some commenting that it was just a snuff film while others stated that "it wasn't even close to snuff." One person even remarked "It wasn't really scary... just unpleasant." Most of the comments were generally favorable however with some remarking "...it'll give me nightmares for the next few days... but that's what you guys are aiming for. So, great job!" and "That was intense. I think I cringed more on the breaking of fingers than of anything following that. The twist at the end, that left me with more questions than answers. Bravo FMF..." The film won the "Audience Choice Award" at the 9th annual Berkeley Community Media Horror Film Festival on October 31,2015. Efren Aguliera, Joaquin Lascano, and Phil Spruner were on hand to receive the award. A commentary track was recorded with Efren and Phil and can be viewed here. Category:Episodes